Harry Potter and the Second Wizard's War
by hpgw123
Summary: Harry Potter is facing his sixth year with Hogwarts. Besides the new school year he has to worry about the war that is just begining outside the walls of Hogwarts and perhaps inside too. Harry becomes closer to the friends he has now, makes new friends, a
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Petunia's Polyjuice  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on JK Rowling's world and her ideas.   
  
The sun rose and so did Harry. Harry climbed out of his bed, he had been awake for the past two hours. Although having to face the Dursley's in the morning was defiantly a good enough reason to spend a little longer in bed. Aunt Marge's shrill voice definitely had not lost its deafening screech this morning. Harry opened his door and walked out into the hallway. Then he leaned against the wall at the sound of Aunt Marge's voice. He definitely didn't want to see her half scared half hateful glare at him as he came down the stair case.   
  
"I'm off for tea at the Shevard's sweetums I left some treats for you out on the counter be a good boy now" called out Aunt Marge to Dudley, as she left the house closing the door behind her. Dudley emerged from his room at the sound of his name and looked at Harry who was standing adjacent to him in the hallway.  
  
"Go back to your room freak" said Dudley to Harry dismissively barely giving him a look.  
  
"Better go get those treats Diddums we can't have them going to waste" smirked Harry.  
  
"I should, it would give you some space to go back to your room and cry" replied Dudley. This confused Harry, he was very upset over Sirius and sometimes he found the weight of his death certainly overwhelming but he never remembered crying. He also didn't like the look of triumphant glee on that lards face.  
  
"I have not cried once this entire summer" said Harry just looking for a reason to whack that little high and mighty look on Dudley's face.   
  
"Well I always knew your kind was crazy but not this pathetic, every night your whining, you freak, over some people must be your friends, if you have any. Mostly it is over some person, if you can call your kind that, Sirius, who is he? Your boyfriend or something? Oh and let's not forget Cedric, Hag-something, Charlie, Colin, and Ginny. That is just what I can remember. There is heaps more. Little baby you are." Harry slammed his hand inches away from Dudley cornering him against the wall.  
  
"Get lost you fat-git, stop lying, and if you even say anything back to me right now your parents are going to be crying over your grave" snarled Harry as he turned around and slammed his door behind him. He didn't mean to lash out as much as he did but he didn't regret it. He heard Dudley sniggering and walking downstairs which only made him angrier. Why would Dudley make up a lie like that? But wait it couldn't be a lie, Harry thought. Dudley had only ever met Hagrid. This confused Harry greatly what did these people have in common? Was he really crying in his sleep about them? He could possibly understand Cedric because he still felt partially guilty for his death. Also Sirius's death constantly cast a shadow over Harry's heart. Yet Hagrid, even though he had been a bit ruffed up by Grawp last time Harry had seen him, seemed perfectly okay. Also the same went for Charlie and Ginny the last letter from Ron had told him that they where at the Grimmauld Place. Still this did unsettle Harry so he began to write a letter to Ron, he didn't want to sound too concerned because he didn't want Ron worrying but perhaps if he slipped it in.  
  
Dear Ron  
  
How is your family now that you are together at Grimmauld Place? Besides Percy of course, have you heard anything from him? I was just wondering because spending most of your day sitting in your room gives you plenty of time to think. How's Charlie? Is everything okay with him? Just asking because he spends every day with Dragon's, I was with one just for one hour and I ended up in the hospital wing or at least a hospital station. Well anyway I'm glad to hear the Chuddley Cannon's won again, do you think they could go all the way this year? Also I just wanted you to do me a favor and tell Ginny that I'm sorry if I was rude to her last year before we went to the Ministry I hope she understands. How is she? When is Hermione coming?  
  
From,   
  
Harry   
  
Harry knew he hadn't done a good job with making his abnormal questions not stand out. All he had done was place a normal question between each one. At least it wasn't Hermione reading the letter she would be suspicious of something odd going on as soon as she would of read it. He was counting on Ron's ignorance to stop him from suspecting anything. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, opened the window, and watched her fly off into the open air. Wouldn't it be nice to be an owl Harry thought? You could fly off when your owner was stuck with a bunch of muggles. Harry didn't even have homework to do because 5th years courses for the following year could not be selected until the results of the OWL's arrived. They where supposed to arrive exactly one week before school started. He didn't expect he did as well as he liked, especially if he was going to become an auror.   
  
Harry had no intention of going downstairs and having to have to endure any more of Dudley. Although he was beginning to get quite hungry, he had not eaten since dinner the previous night. Harry then remembered that he still had some chocolate frogs at the bottom of his cauldron. He stood up and walked over to his cauldron. His things had not been locked up this summer for Uncle Vernon had taken the threat from his friends very seriously. So Harry was allowed to have access to his things as long as no one else saw them. Harry simply draped his invisibility cloak over his things. This made it invisible to anyone's eye. Sadly this included Harry and he clumsily walked right into it knocking it over. All of his things tumbled across the floor and he began putting them back into the cauldron. He found the chocolate frogs and began eating one of them. It stopped moving once Harry got hold of it. After he had the chocolate frog he continued to move his things back into the cauldron. He picked up his wand which had gone under his bed. How he longed to use it again. He picked it up and looked at it, he smiled remembering all the classes he had used it, cursing it usually for not doing the right thing. He was undoubtedly becoming quite skilled with it. Ever since he set up Dumbledore's Army his skill began improving at a more rapid rate. He was nothing compared to the staff and probably most adult wizards. Yet he was one of the most powerful if not the most powerful wizards in his grade. Not academically of course, there he was just average, yet in DADA there was not a single rival.   
  
He heard the door of the house open. Just be the sound of keys and coins jangling together he knew it was Aunt Petunia   
  
"Harry dear could you please come down stairs" said Aunt Petunia sounding well actually, quite nice. Now that was a bit of a shock thought Harry. What put her in a good mood? Not just a good mood, Harry thought, even in a good mood she was cold to Harry. Well he had more things to worry about than Aunt Petunia's tone of voice. He put his wand in his jean pocket and came down stairs. Aunt Petunia was standing by the entrance and smiled at him. He continued to walk downstairs extremely confused about her attitude. As he reached the bottom of the stair case Dudley walked up to his mother.  
  
"Harry was mean when you left, he called me fat and said he was going to kill me" whined Dudley.  
  
"No I didn't your lying, he's lying Aunt Petunia" said Harry knowing this would lead to some form of punishment.  
  
"Whatever dear, how about you just go upstairs, I….have a surprise for you, come down in ten minutes and you can see it!" said Aunt Petunia looking like this was all just coming to her off the top of her head. Had Aunt Petunia gone mental, well at any rate this had Dudley going upstairs like a cheetah……well like a cheetah who was pregnant with three killer whales. "Come to the living room Harry, dear" Petunia now said sweetly. Something was definitely up thought Harry. Had Petunia suddenly started liking Harry? Or had she had a little more than tea at the Shevard's. "Sit down Harry" she said in the same town but Harry could hear a sort of malice behind those words. This unsettled Harry and he didn't really know what to do.  
  
"No thanks I think I'd rather stand" said Harry. Suddenly Aunt Petunia pulled out a wand and pushed him onto the couch. "Aunt Petunia you know magic? What are you doing?" Harry said completely shocked at what was going on.  
  
"I'm not your Aunt idiot I took a Potion. That is what always stopped us from getting at you. Your Aunt, because of that stupid spell your mother put on you, protected you. They always tried to protect you, yet they never thought of protecting the women that gave you all that protection in the first place" she cackled menacingly and was bringing his wand down on him. "Bet you wish you had your wand now Potter? Like it would do you any good" said well Harry was not entirely sure, a death eater he imagined. It was true he did have his wand but he would not have time to reach for it. She was sure to hit him with a spell before then. Which spell was the question the Cruciatus Curse and then the Death Curse or just the Death Curse? Harry did not like wondering this he was beginning to get very scared. He didn't want to die this way. He was going to be killed and not even by Voldemort but by one of his followers. He was more scared of not avenging his parents and Sirius and Cedric and all those others that died for Harry. This filled him with rage thinking of all those who died to protect him when he was going to die now as simply as this. Then suddenly something then happened that made him want to thank someone so much that previously he had absolutely loathed.  
  
"Mummy I want the present now!" whined Dudley's voice from upstairs. This made the death eater glance for a second in the stairway's direction. This was long enough for Harry to reach into his pocket and grab his wand out and point it at the death eater. The death eater turned around in shock and fumbled in response. Which gave Harry the time to shout "Stupefy!" the death eater then flew across the room and smashed into the wall adjacent to them. She hit the ground and was knocked out cold. Suddenly Ms. Figg came running through the front door.   
  
"Harry what are you doing that is your Aunt!" she yelled not knowing what Harry did. "Please Harry I know she can be a bit of a well, bitch, but that is not excuse for doing anything like that!"  
  
"It's is okay Ms. Figg she is not my aunt, she is a death eater who took the polyjuice potion to get close to me" replied Harry.  
  
"Oh dear, thank god your okay, where is your real aunt then?" asked Ms. Figg coming over to hug Harry. She obviously was just realizing the very closely successful attempt on Harry's life.  
  
"That is a good question that..... I do not know the answer too" replied Harry who was very confused about that. He hoped she wasn't dead perhaps she was just stunned or put to sleep. Then Harry just realized he had done magic again! What would this do to him? Last year this would of course resulted in his expulsion from Hogwarts. Yet now that the Ministry of Magic was almost under the control of Dumbledore he did not know.  
  
"Take this port key it will take you to Grimmauld Place, your friends are their and some members of the order. It may not be safe here even now" said Ms. Fig hurriedly. Harry took the port key and as he felt his location change, he looked around and found him self in the foyer of Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Harry?" he heard a voice behind him say and he turned around to see who it was.......  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Hope you like what I've done so far. Please give me some feed back I have an idea what I'm going to do with this story but nothing is definite yet. 


	2. Chapter 2: Has 3 become 4? or 2 and 2

Chapter 2: Did 3 become 4 or 2 and 2?  
  
Harry turned around to see who it was. It was Ginny standing at the top of the staircase above him, looking confused. That was quite understandable. Harry was probably the last person she expected to appear out of the fire place. "Yeah, long story" Harry said brushing off the soot from the fireplace that was on his shirt.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned expression her face. "Should I go get mum?"  
  
"I'm fine it's really great to see you again, and it's great to be back here" Harry said with a smile realizing that he was back in the wizarding world again. This was great, Harry thought, Ron and Hermione and all of the Weasley's are here. Then he realized what had just happened "Err...perhaps you should get your mum though."  
  
"No problem" she said smiling at him, "it is great to see you back here in one piece" she then turned around and began to walk down the hallway. He continued looking up at her until she faded out of sight. Good to see a friendly face again Harry thought.  
  
"Harry!?" came a startled voice from his left. He turned to see Ron with a piece of parchment in his hand and his mouth gaping wide. "But, huh, wah, I was just going to send you a letter" he stuttered looking very shocked and clueless.  
  
"It's good to see my favorite pen pal was replying quickly" Harry smirked looking at the parchment in Ron's hand.  
  
"Why are you here? What about the Dursley's?" Ron replied still very confused.  
  
"I'll explain later" shrugged Harry wanting to enjoy the fact that he had left the Dursley's.  
  
"You will not explain it later you will explain it right now thank you" Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny. So Harry went into the kitchen with them and told them what happened their reactions couldn't have been any more predictable. Hermione asked if he was okay. Mrs. Weasley rushed to him giving him a hug, thanking Merlin that he was okay. After awhile Mr. Weasley arrived already filled in with what had happened.  
  
"Good to see you Harry, I'm glad that you are okay but could I have a word with you for a moment, alone? Mr. Weasley asked looking serious.  
  
"Yeah sure, Mr. Weasley" Harry smiled. Harry hoped he was not in trouble for using magic again. It was to save his own life so he should not be in trouble.  
  
"Arthur, Harry, you don't have to sound all proper" replied Mr. Weasley as they exited the room.  
  
"Err...Arthur, okay; what do you want to talk to me about? Harry asked.  
  
Arthur paused for a second and kept walking. They reached Harry's room, where he had slept last time he had slept at Grimmauld Place. He motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry noticed the very concerned and worried look on Mr. Weasley's face." Mr. Weasley what could possibly be so wrong?"  
  
"We found your aunt Harry" started Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, that is good", Harry smiled "I was worried something had happened to her."  
  
"Well that is just it Harry", Mr. Weasley put a hand on Harry's shoulder; "she is dead."  
  
"Oh....." Harry didn't know what to say. He was startled he never had any feelings for Aunt Petunia but with her being a muggle. He never really considered her to be in danger from Voldemort. He never imagined her dying, he just thought of her as some constant thing in his life that was alive just to make him miserable. "It is okay Mr. Weasley, I..I..never" Harry paused he didn't really know what to say, he didn't even know how he felt about this situation." I will be okay Mr. Weasley we where never close, to be honest she hated me, I am just a little startled."  
  
"I understand Harry, I'll just give you some time" and with that he left the room. Harry lay back on his bed. Would he still go back to the Dursley's now? What would happen when they found out? He shuddered, they would be crushed, and they would probably blame him for it too. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He tried to think about everything that happened.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She sat on the couch watching Ron and Hermione set up a game of Exploding snap. Mrs. Weasley entered the room and looked at her.  
  
"Ginny dear, would you mind asking Harry if he would like to come downstairs and join us?"  
  
"No problem mum," she said, and began to stand up. She was tired it was still rather early but she had been very comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Wonder what dad told him" Ron said to Hermione. She nodded acknowledging that she too was curious at what had kept Harry in his bedroom. As soon as Ginny saw her dad come down the stairs he had said he had urgent work at the Ministry and apparated away.  
  
She climbed to the staircase and opened the door to Harry's room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny opened the door and Harry still lying on his back on the bed, lifted his head slightly. "What's up?" Asked Ginny looking down at him.  
  
"Just thinking Gin, that's all" he replied. She came closer to him and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well a wizard like you Harry in your situation has certainly a lot to think about" she sighed.  
  
"Yes you probably are right" Harry half laughed, half said, slightly amused. It was true he did have quite a lot on his plate. Ginny smiled she liked seeing him this way it made her feel all warm inside. She laughed with him enjoying how obvious her previous statement was.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what my dad told you?" she asked curiously. "It just seems to be the center of conversation downstairs."  
  
"Me the center of attention!" he laughed. "Well that is a first, I'm not that used to being in the spot light."  
  
"I know you do seem to shrink into the shadows a lot" she grinned. "You know what I mean Harry, what is it?"  
  
"My aunt is dead" Harry said offhandedly. The smile immediately was wiped from Ginny's face. "It is okay Gin, I was never close to her, and you know that. I'm just confused and thinking about how this is going to effect things. Just surprised me that's all" he said trying to reassure Ginny.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that" she said looking a little less worried. "Well come-on lazy bum get out of bed we have to go downstairs" she said getting a grip on his arm and pulling him up. He stood up and then realized how close they where. Their faces where almost touching. Harry didn't know what to do. Ginny did something instead. She smiled kissed him on the cheek and took a couple steps back. "If you want more your going to have to come downstairs" she giggled.  
  
"What was that about?!" Harry asked very surprised. He didn't mind of course it was just a bit of a shock. Shy Ginny who used to not even been able to look at him, kissed him on the cheek. This was certainly new Harry thought.  
  
"I just always wanted to do that. Thought I would take advantage of the moment. How many girls can claim they have kissed Harry Potter?" Harry stood still didn't Ginny have a boyfriend. She had mentioned before on the train she was going out with Dean Thomas. Maybe this wasn't like that, just a friendly kiss on the cheek. That was it thought Harry I should just stop over analyzing everything and relax.  
  
"Well don't just stand there like a statue let's get going downstairs" Ginny said and began to walk down the stairs.  
  
Harry realized that he was just standing in the room still with a stupid dumb-founded expression on his face. He hurried up and caught up with her. He decided to change the subject. "So what are Ron and Hermione doing?"  
  
"I'll take three guesses. One, they are not talking to each other because they just had a fight. Two they are fighting, now since this is the case 90 percent of the time I'm leaning towards this. Three, maybe they have stopped dancing around the fact they like each other and have told each other, yet knowing Ron that must mean that hell has frozen over so I'm sticking with my second guess.  
  
"What?!" Harry gasped "Ron and Hermione like each other?"  
  
"Isn't it unbelievably obvious" Ginny replied sounding kind of astounded obviously shocked that Harry hadn't realized this. His two best friends liked each other? No wonder they where always fighting. Ron must have been jealous in fourth year about Krum now Harry started to understand Ron's actions. Many other things started to make since with Harry and he suddenly realized he was and idiot that he had never realized this before.  
  
"Well...I always sort of suspected but I never fully imagined" but Harry stopped because they had reached downstairs.  
  
"Let's play some chess Harry you can have Hermione on your side because I'm going to need Ron I'm not that good."  
  
"Okay" agreed Harry.  
  
"What's up" asked Ron who was coming from the Kitchen with Hermione.  
  
"Chess you and Ginny against me and Hermione" replied Harry.  
  
"Cool mate I'll just set up the board" said Ron sitting down and gathering the pieces of the chess set.  
  
I will add more soon but please review. gets on hands and knees Hope you are enjoying it so far. A lot more is to come. 


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast at Grimmauld Place

Chapter 3: Breakfast at Grimmauld Place  
  
Harry woke up early, before anyone else had got up. He was still tired from last night since everyone had stayed up late talking. He had learned that Hermione had been staying with the Weasley's all summer basically. Her parents had received a letter from Mr. Weasley explaining what was going on in the wizarding world. He also explained to them that unfortunately do to her blood she may be a target of Voldemort. So he had advised her to stay with them because he felt that was one of the safest places she could be. Her parents where questionable at first but Mr. Weasley had met with them and explained it better. They in the end decided to let Hermione go to Grimmauld Place for her safety.  
  
The twins business was blossoming very successfully. Ever since they pulled that stunt with the swamp at Hogwarts last year people where dying to get their hands on all the other Weasley inventions they had made. Even though Mrs. Weasley had always been very judge mental towards the twins chosen profession she seemed to have given in. Perhaps she had realized that they where making a lot of money for doing something that they enjoyed. Harry could not wait to go to Diagon Alley and see what his prize money had gone into creating. He had to still wait a week though for it was two weeks before school started and he could not get his books until he knew what courses he was taking. He had not seen the twins yet they where supposed to come by today in the early morning though. He had learned all the information from Ron who went on to describe all their new inventions. The whole time Hermione gave a very disapproving look and kept trying to change the subject. She did eventually but to her horror it was quidditch and Ron, Ginny, and Harry talked about it for over two hours. Eventually they had all wondered up to bed.  
  
Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley did not arrive until after everyone had gone asleep. He wanted to ask Mr. Weasley what was going on with the war. He had been pretty unaware of what was going on except for all though the articles in the Daily Prophet where actually becoming pretty helpful. A week into the summer, an open letter had been printed in the daily Prophet from the editor to Dumbledore. It was apologizing for the false things that they had printed about him and was thanking him for all the work he had put into fight You-Know-Who. Harry went into the kitchen where he found Charlie already awake making a pot of tea. "You know you can use a spell to make that" said Harry seeing Charlie was not using magic.  
  
"Some things, if you put a little time and effort in, can end up a little better if you don't create them with a flick of the wand." Charlie began to pour Harry a cup of tea and Harry sat down at the kitchen table. He gave the cup to Harry and he took a sip.  
  
"Your right it does taste better" Harry agreed.  
  
"Told you, it's great to see you back mate" Charlie said taking a seat across from Harry. Harry the remembered Charlie was one of the names that Dudley had said he heard Harry say in his sleep and since Harry had gotten to Grimmauld Place before Ron had, had time to reply. He was not going to get his answer and he couldn't ask it again because it would sound too suspicious.  
  
"I was just wondering if you could tell me what is going on with You-Know- Who" asked Harry. Wondering if and if so, how much Charlie would tell him.  
  
"Well Harry you are not apart of the Order so I do not know how much I'm allowed to tell you" Charlie began sounding slightly sympathetic. Harry didn't like this and decided to interrupt him before he could inform him even more about how he was 'young' and 'did not need to concern him self.'  
  
"But I'm the one who is trying to be killed. I'm the one who saw him come back to life. I'm the one who apparently thanks to some prophecy I'm supposed to kill Voldemort. Why must I always be left out of the loop?" Harry was getting angry, not at Charlie specifically, but being left out again. He thought after Dumbledore had a talk with him at the end of last year he would begin to be told things.  
  
"You are in the loop, if you would have let me finish. I cannot tell you what exact actions we are taking. Yet I can tell you that ever since the incident at the Department of Mysteries noting has really happened. Your aunt has been killed but you already know that, that was infact the first time anything had actually happened since the Department of Mysteries. We think since a lot of his followers including Lucius Malfoy where captured. Voldemort may be regrouping or planning to somehow regain his lost comrades."  
  
"Thank you, I'm sorry for lashing out before it's just that. Ever since I started going to Hogwarts I would never be told the whole story. When did they decide to let me be filled in now?"  
  
"After Dumbledore told you about the prophecy at the end of 5th year he told the Order that he thought that you should be informed about what is going on since it concerns you very much so, as you know. He then let everyone in the Order vote, 34 members including me said you should be in the loop. Three members did not."  
  
"Who did not want me in the loop?" Harry asked curious as to who either wanted Harry in the dark or was still protecting him like some sort of child and didn't consider him ready for this sort of information.  
  
"I don't think it wise of me to say, yet if you really want to know, but you didn't hear it from me understand?" Charlie looked serious as if he was going to get in trouble for telling Harry.  
  
"Yeah I promise I won't tell anyone you told me, don't worry" Harry said reassuringly.  
  
"Mum, she doesn't want you worrying. Don't take it the wrong way Harry she is over protective of all of us she only voted that way because she loves you." Harry understood this Mrs. Weasley was always asking if he was okay and she seemed to worry about him a lot. "Also Moody voted against you because he says you should not be trusted. Calm down Harry" Charlie said noticing the anger rising in Harry again. Only after three sessions of him interrogating me while I was under Veritaserum he began to trust me. Well trust may be a bit of a strong word he still never turns his back on me" Charlie smirked.  
  
"The most surprising was" but then Charlie was cut off because a voice came from just outside the doorway.  
  
"I was just writing a letter you stupid prat!" The voice belonged to Hermione and it sounded frustrated. Harry didn't have to think hard to guess who Hermione was fighting with.  
  
"To Vicky, make sure you put in plenty of love-hearts and X's and O's." Ron's voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh great hear comes the arguing couple tea isn't going to prepare me for this" Charlie said and stood from the chair desperately looking for some Coffee. He couldn't find any so he shrugged and just conjured a cup of Coffee up. He then looked back at Harry and said "well it doesn't taste as good but it's still easier."  
  
Then Hermione came barging into the kitchen looking very pissed off. "Why does he always have to be so rude?" With that she sat in the chair looking annoyed. Harry did not want to work her up anymore so he tried to change the subject.  
  
"So are you still going out with Victor Krum?" Harry asked in the kindest vice he could muster so early in the morning. "I don't mean to pry, just curious."  
  
"Victor Krum!" Charlie looked as if he had just heard a Dragon talk. "The- the...Seeker for the Bulgarian team!"  
  
"That is the only Victor Krum I know" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And no Harry we are not going out anymore. I was just sending a letter to him in fact telling him that it is over. Ron caught me writing to him and got angry."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione" Harry told her, he didn't know if she was upset at all. Yet by the expression on Charlie's face he was shocked that she would even ever dream of breaking up with a quidditch star like Krum.  
  
"Why would you ever do that?" Charlie said shocked "it is Krum! Victor Krum!"  
  
"I think I know who he is thank you very much Charlie. If you must know I broke up with him because he said he believed all the nasty stuff that the Daily Prophet wrote about Harry."  
  
"Thank you very much Hermione. That was really nice of you. But I don't want you to break up with him just because of that. If he makes you happy, I'm happy for you." Hermione was a great friend for doing that for him Harry thought. He had never really liked Krum ever since he tried to attack him in the maze in the fourth year even if he was under the Imperius curse.  
  
"There where other reasons to but that is none of your business." Harry wondered if one of those reasons was Ron. "Well anyway I'm going to go try and explain that to Ron without trying to get into a fight." Charlie chuckled. "What was that about" asked Hermione.  
  
"You two, not fighting, impossible" Harry nodded in agreement to what Charlie said.  
  
"That is not true! Well okay we fight a lot but we still are good friends. I wonder why we do fight all the time it's not like I want to?"  
  
"Maybe it is because you like each other?" Charlie suggested. This made Hermione gasp and turn very red she then turned around and ran out of the room. Harry and Charlie burst into laughter. Ginny then entered the room and sat down at the table next to Charlie.  
  
"Hello big brother" she said grinning at Charlie.  
  
"Hello little sister" Charlie said grinning back.  
  
"Not so little, I've gotten bigger while you where away in Romania."  
  
"Oh my god your right Ginny it is amazing you where up to my stomach and now you up to my shoulder" Charlie said laughing. Two loud pop's signaled the arrival of Fred and George and Ginny punched Charlie's arm playfully for making fun of her height.  
  
"Don't beat up our brother Gin" said Fred.  
  
"I only have four others" agreed George.  
  
"Five if you include Gin, George" said George.  
  
"Right you are she is a bit of a brute to be a lady" replied Fred.  
  
"I'm not a brute" Ginny complained. Fred and George both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"See this" George said showing Harry a scar on the back of his left arm. "Ginny jabbed my arm with the end of Ron's broom stick."  
  
"You stole my Bertie Bott's every flavored beans!" Yelled Ginny accusingly.  
  
"But what did I do?" Fred asked while showing the scar to Harry on the back of his left arm that looked identical to the scar on George's arm.  
  
"You did nothing my dear brother" said George. "You where merely a victim of Ginny's rage you poor boy."  
  
Ginny smiled and stopped a view giggles and then said "well you didn't match after that so I had to do something to Fred to even it up didn't I?" Everyone then burst into laughter and didn't stop laughing for a long time until Fred spoke.  
  
"It's okay Gin we rather like our scars now" said Fred.  
  
"It does make us look rather ruggedly handsome doesn't it Fred?" asked George.  
  
"No doubt" said Fred. With that Charlie, Ginny, and Harry all exploded into laughter. Harry smiled, this is how he wanted to live his life. With good friends who cared about him, that he could have fun with. All the death and loss in his past was a lot easier to stand when he was with these people. Although he did feel like somthing was missing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed please keep it up! Next Chapter won't be up for a week because I got to catch a couple of planes. That will though give me plenty of time to think about what I'm going to do next! 


End file.
